


The New Mutants meet the other mutants

by elbris



Category: The New Mutants (2020), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Post-Movie, elements of the movie and of the comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbris/pseuds/elbris
Summary: This is a story about the New Mutants from their movie joining the X-Men and becoming new members of this force.
Relationships: Danielle Moonstar/Rahne Sinclair
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The New Mutants meet the other mutants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteravenGreywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Are Not Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137228) by [WhiteravenGreywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf). 



> Hey guys, there is another story that I will try to post in parallel with my other stories, this time about a recent and good movie in my opinion, The New Mutants.   
> I will try to do a multi-chapter story and add some elements from the comics, but the comics elements will come from the fandom pages of the teams or characters because I haven’t read a single comic.   
> The beginning of this story takes place at the end of the movie, where the five mutants are free to leave the hospital and go into the outside world, however the action takes place in August and not during autumn.   
> The lengths as well as the names and location of the different places are real and taken from Bing Maps, I never went to the USA.

Guys, anyone know in which direction we are supposed to go to rejoin the closer city?” asked Sam to the four other people present with him.

“How about we go in the forest, perhaps we can go through there temporarily?” suggested Rahne, “There is a river from what I can hear, it may bring us to our destination or at least bring us enough water to prevent any problem with this” she added.

“Sounds good, thanks wolfie”, Illyana approved the Scottish woman’s proposition with a small touch of her usual sarcasm.

“Thank you Rah”, muttered the Cheyenne woman to her girlfriend, which made a small smile appear on her face due to the pet name given to her by her lover.

As Sam, Dany and Roberto agreed to Rahne’s idea, they all went into the Medfield State Forest 420m west of the hospital. 

Inside this forest, our five main characters find the river Charles running on the easternmost as well as the northernmost part of the forest. They then drank directly from the river, in case they would have been thirsty on the way to the closest big city.

“Hey, don’t you think the water is warm enough to swim?” proclaimed the Brazilian, moments before taking off his T-shirt, his pants and his shoes and socks to jump into the water which is indeed warm, being at 28°C with the air at 30°C.

“I do” the blonde Russian answered, wearing only her underwear and joining him.

Meanwhile, the lesbian couple and the American man decided to go and see what lies downstream.

“Hey Sam, do you mind going ahead?” asked the wolf girl.

“Sure, what do you plan to do?”, the American wondered.

“Oh, just talking a bit with Dani about two or three things”.

“Oh, I see. Just don’t be too far away please, I won’t be very useful in case of conflict, with one arm in a cast”.

“Understood, don’t worry”.

Sam going ahead, the two women started to discuss.

“How are you Dani?” wanted to know the brown-haired woman.

“I am good I guess, happy to be outside the hospital, I just wonder what will happen now.”

“What do you mean?”

“I meant, how will we eat, how will we protect ourselves if enemies come to attack us?”

“Well, I guess we will have to hope Illyana and Roberto find and catch fishes, and, for our protection, we will have to take turns I suppose, I believe it is the only useful way.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, lets hope they manage to catch enough food” prayed the dark-haired woman, before giving a small kiss to Rahne.

“And, er, I have another important thing to ask”, she continued, “Please Rahne, do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“Of course I want to, I wanted this since I met you!” she answered excitedly, before kissing hard her new girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, that's it for now!  
> What did you think about this? Please give me your thoughts!


End file.
